Night Ride
by blackkitty479
Summary: Helen is about to find out that going on a ride with Nikola can be extremely rewardng- if only she could keep in mind who is riding what.


**_Well I may have been too busy lately to focus on writing, but every once and then I get an idea which I really need to get out of my head :P Hope you'll like it :P._**

* * *

><p>"Have you got any idea where Nikola is?" Helen asked, a bit worried. Sure, she wasn't exactly worried for him, he knew how to get himself out of trouble –<em>mostly <em>- but still, she didn't like not knowing anything about his whereabouts. They had gone on a mission, a futile one to say the least- one of Helen's contacts had thought it was funny to sell her a fake tip about the remnants of a supposed Praxian fortress and Nikola had asked to wander alone around the city a bit- something about a scientific research. But that had been three hours ago and he still hadn't returned.

"Relax, Magnus, he's alright. He would have called if he got into trouble and anyway, he's a big boy, he can handle himself." Will tried to calm her.

"Yes, I know but…" Helen answered almost mechanically. "It's just that… he may be a big boy and all, but he still acts like a kid most of the times. Letting his curiosity go ahead of caution and… Why are you chuckling about, Kate?" Helen asked on her 'no nonsense' tone.

"Nothing." Kate answered hastily. _You can say the big boy part again. _She gritted under her teeth.

"I heard that, Kate." Helen said, half amused and half angry.

"What? You know it's true. Don't tell me you didn't take a peek in all these years."

"Doc, you really need to come outside." Henry interrupted them and for once Helen was grateful for this. No need for Kate to know the fact that over the years she had stared at Nikola a lot more than it was polite and that she knew exactly how sexy Nikola was in tight pants. But that was a thought for another day. Now she followed Henry outside and completely froze at the view in front of her.

Nikola was outside too, riding a black stallion, no saddle, and for a second she feared that the horse will knock him down. But it wasn't the case. Nikola stopped right in front of her and she couldn't help staring at him. She had to admit, he was bloody sexy, from his half unbuttoned shirt that allowed her to see a lot more of his chest than she had ever hoped, to those tight leather pants that seemed to embrace his calves perfectly, showing every single one of his forms. They stood right in front of her, horse and rider, both panting hard, and she couldn't help staring at the drops of sweat that went down on Nikola's neck, caressing that muscled chest before disappearing into his shirt. She almost had to kick herself to stop the urge she had to lick that sweat off of him, while she would have nuzzled on his chest right over his heart… No. She was _so_ not going there.

"I didn't know you can ride, Nikola." She finally managed to say when she got her head out of the gutter.

He simply smirked at her- a smirk so sexy she could almost feel it melting in her mouth- before he jumped off the horse with a perfect landing, allowing her a full view of his pants- just what she needed after the talk she had had with Kate.

"Oh, I assure you, Helen, I'm a much better rider than you'd ever think. I could show you if you wish." He ended the last phrase in a whisper and she had to look away from him, not daring to watch him straight in his eyes. His voice was too low, too full of promises, too… tempting.

"I'll take your word on that. Beautiful stud, by the way."

"Helen, I'm shocked. I know this is how you call me in private, but calling me like this in front of the children… You naughty girl." He said licking his lips.

"I meant the horse, Nikola." Helen said on a harsh tone, trying to get the images out of her head. The last thing she needed to think about at the moment was the sight of Nikola wearing only a riding crop, not to mention the whipping part sounded extremely tempting…

"Right, right. Well I saw it on the market and I couldn't help buying it. Nobody wanted it because he was too wild but… oh well. I think it just needed someone to tame him. And yes, I'm good at that too in case you were wondering." Nikola said, completely enjoying the look on Helen's face. He would have given almost anything to know what she was thinking about at the moment. "Anyway since you're enjoying this so much… care for a ride?" He asked, his lips curled into a devious smile.

"Oh well. Why not?" Helen said trying not to show how much she wanted this.

"Excellent. Your room or mine?" Nikola asked with a guttery grin.

It took her a while to understand what he had meant and it took her even more to build a tone that was convincing enough.

"I told you I meant the horse." She muttered in the end.

"Well you can't blame me for trying can you?" he asked with his most innocent look. "Hop in."

"You're coming too?" Helen asked on a careful tone.

"Of course I am. I can't let you have all the fun can I?"

She didn't say anything more, just rolled her eyes before mounting on the stallion.

"You'll let me ride it I get?" Helen asked as she straightened her position.

"Yes, I think I'll do. It's more fun in the back." Nikola said before jumping on the horse, behind her. He encircled his arms around her waist and practically squished her to himself. Their bodies were practically glued to each other, allowing her to feel each one of his breaths. He rested his chin on one of her shoulders, so close to her that his breath was tickling her neck. Just perfect for her focus. She kicked her heels into the horse and off they went, the wind brushing on their faces.

"You think you can loosen your grip a little, Nikola?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You wouldn't like me to fall would you?"

"I didn't hear you complaining about that when you were riding alone" she muttered.

" Well I was in charge then. This is the bad part about letting somebody else ride- you lose control of pretty much anything. But well, the view is worth it. Anyway, I have to say, you're a pretty good rider yourself." Nikola said with a smile. "I just wonder how much riding you can handle in one night."

"Let's just say that I never got tired because of this."

"Ah, yes, but with the right stud… You'd end up exhausted in no time."

"Speaking of which, we should get back. It's late and they'll get worried." She said, trying to focus. Riding with Nikola wasn't exactly good for her focus, especially given the fact they were completely alone.

"Ah, you're such a spoilsport." Nikola scoffed. "We'll get back. Eventually."

"Well I guess we could be a little late. I just wish you'd have taken another saddle, this one is too bumpy."

He simply smiled, pressing her body to his a lot tighter than before. "We're not using a saddle, remember?" He whispered the touch of his lips lingering on her neck and she couldn't help biting her lip. The night was still young and there were just too many possibilities for her to dare to think about them.

Back at the Sanctuary Will was pacing the corridors, waiting for Helen to return.

"Relax, Will, she won't get back tonight." Kate said with a smile on her face. "She's too busy riding a stud this night."

"Yeah. With Tesla. This can't go well."

"I didn't mean the horse, Will." Kate grinned, making him roll his eyes a little before going to bed. He muttered something which Kate didn't hear completely, but she heard enough.

"Not _just_ because he's a vampire, but yes, that helps a lot. It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." She yelled after Will, only to hear him smacking the door to his bedroom…


End file.
